Aloria Kalayn Elsoria
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, Garry's D&D Game *'Full name:' HIH Aloria Kalayn Elsoria Knight of Eyrie, Minister of State *'Race:' Half Phoenix (High Radical) We are told that matters. *'Birthplace:' Woodmanor, Eyrian Empire *'Current Residence:' Woondmanor *'Parents: Father: ' Tesral -- God and Emperor of Eyrie Mother: Kamalian Kenet Elsoria -- The wounded goddess *'Siblings:' Many, not listed *'Birthdate:' August 17, 1812 (Earth equivalent) *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 6' 6" *'Weight:' 52 *'Wingspan:' 19' 6" *'Build:' Slight *'Marital status:' Single Aloria has never married. She has had a series of lovers, some more than once. She has no children and has not shown any indication of having any. State events are usually attended with the current boy toy on her arm. *'Description:' She wears her hair practical short. Clothing if anything is an elaborate singlet, finished with a skirt at the most formal occasions. She always wears the pendant of office. *'Skin coloring:' Reddish brown *'Eyes:' Amber *'Hair:' Copper *'Routine Activities:' She works out of the State offices in the Imperial Palace at Woodmanor. She is a rather busy woman dealing with foreign relations and the function of the postal service. (In the Eyrian Empire the postal service is part of the State Ministry) *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Magician, bureaucrat, diplomat. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Eyrian Empire, Knights of Eyrie, United States State Department *'Known Associates:' Various members of the Imperial court and Household. She is very close to family. *'Personality:' Aloria is well suited to the staid state ministry. While she can and does have fun she is exacting in her work, be it magic or treaties. She is a well studied student of diplomacy. *'Ambitions and Goals:' See that the Ministry of State is well run. A family maybe someday. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None known *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Eyrian Empire. *'Special Abilities:' Magician -- She is known to be a magician although she demonstrated little in this regard on her one visit. Phoenix -- Elemental fire, and nearly impossible to kill. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Phoenix -- Allergic to water of all things. *'State Department File:' Her Highness Aloria was seen with the Greyhawke delegation at The Trial for Peoplehood. Representing the interests of the Eyrian Empire. During the trial she spent the majority of her time in talks with the United States Secretary of State. These talks resulted in formal recognition of Each nation by the other and an exchange of Ambassadors. (Marcus Marbie for the US and Jerlane for the Empire. She has not made a return visit. Mr. Marbie indicates she is easy to work with. Eyrian governmental structures are very loose. It is run like a family business. Reports from Marcus Marbie indicate she is one of the many children of Tesral out of Li'ona. Aloria had her wild time before the undying wars. She settled back in Woodmanor and came looking to dad for occupation. He offered her a job in the Ministry of State. In time she worked her way to under-minister. At the time the then current Minister of State announced his retirement she moved into the position of Head Minister. (In Eyrie even nepotism is a meritocracy.) *'Bureau 13 File:' They keep throwing new things at us. Aloria is apparently a hybrid of Elf and Phoenix. How that happens is anyone's guess*. She caused no trouble and spent most of her time with State. She was apparently the head of the delegation, however Molly Abba looked to be running things from inside the ship. She was never seen outside the ship, that we know of. HIH Aloria has not returned and getting details of her private life has been difficult. We are getting the idea she is kinda dull. ---- *Sex, duh. We are informed that once you hit a certain level of magic cross species hybrids become rather too easy. Earth is approaching that threshold. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Greyhawke